Sleeping Angel
by erenstitanbutt
Summary: Ymir/Christa, short fluffy oneshot. In her sleep, away from the looming threat of the titans, she's peaceful. She's beautiful...a sleeping angel.


A/N: This is just Christa/Ymir fluff at the request of my friend. Takes place somewhere before chapter 40 I guess. There aren't any real spoilers in this one.

Warnings: Girl/girl relationship, excessive fluffiness

The corner of Christa's mouth twitched slightly in her sleep. Her blonde hair fanned out in a soft mess around her head, fluttering softly as she breathed (Christa snored, which Ymir found endlessly amusing, and cute). Already a beauty while awake, she was perhaps even prettier in her sleep. Her face was blank, peaceful. A sleeping angel. The terror of the titans haunted everyone who faced them, but for now no nightmares plagued her.

Ymir supposed that watching her sleep could be considered creepy, but no one else in the dorm was awake. She lay in silence next to her, chin propped in her hand. Moonlight fell through the window, casting shadows on the floor and softly reflecting off Christa's hair. For once, Ymir had nothing snarky or critical to say. The blonde girl next to her really was just plain out beautiful.

She was an idiot, though. Ymir knew she still clung to her old ways of sacrificing herself for others. She didn't live her life to live it, she lived it to die a death, albeit one of honor. Ymir knew she would rather live a life she was proud of and die considered a traitor or a monster than live sacrificing everything for other people. She wished Christa would at least live under her own name. She would some day, when Ymir revealed her own secret. For now, things could stay as they were.

Ymir reached out and brushed the strands of pale hair that fell messily over Christa's face. Her hair was so soft, slipping out of her fingers with ease. How can your hair be so soft when we're sweating and groveling in the dirt all day? Ymir sniffed, fingers still absently twisting the fine strands of her hair. She hummed softly, and Christa's eyes fluttered before opening, glittering sleepily in the moonlight. Damn, she had blue eyes. Ymir had always loved them. Christa was so gentle and pretty, everything Ymir wasn't. With her coarse brown hair and sharp expression, she definitely paled in comparison to the other girl (although neither of them cared very much about appearances. Christa's beauty was just luck).

"Ymir," Christa murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry for waking you. You have soft hair."

Christa frowned slightly, probably wondering what that had to do with anything. "It's okay. I do? Hmm." She yawned. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I tried to rest, but I don't feel tired."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"No."

"Is anything bothering you?"

Ymir sighed. She always worried over her, like a mother hen. "Not really. Stop being so concerned about me. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you."

Christa looked up at her, slightly put off. "That doesn't mean you have to be fine all the time."

Ymir smirked. "I'm fine, Christa. Go back to sleep."

Christa shifted, wrapping her arms around Ymir's waist. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Sleep now, you need it."

"Only if you sleep too."

"I will." She flopped down on the pillow next to Christa, pulling her closer. "Now stop being difficult."

"You're the difficult one," Christa mumbled, already half asleep. Ymir pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, smiling slightly. They were probably both idiots. Life was fragile and unpredictable; either of them could die tomorrow. But Ymir didn't care. Christa made her happy now, and the now was what she lived for. So who cared what the sunrise would bring. Nothing mattered because in the end, everyone would die, so she might as well indulge herself a little.

Christa was already snoring, and Ymir smirked again. She'd tease her about it in the morning.

Ymir was always such a cynical person. She had a sharp tongue and zero patience, and a rebelled against fate. She held her own secrets close to her heart and read other people's with ease. She was prideful and strong, refusing to surrender even to life itself. She lived only for herself.

She read Christa like an open book, putting the truthful words in her mouth before she even knew she was thinking them. It took her no time to uncover her weaknesses and pick at them. She knew of Christa's past, understood her present and protected her future. Ymir, with all her flaws and horrible personality, was why Christa was still here today, living for herself. Living for the girl who'd taught her to do so.

Ymir had her own harsh way of loving Christa, and she accepted it with open arms and love of her own.

Christa's affections were different. She was soft and quiet, always sweet and sure. She kept Ymir grounded, remembering who she was and what her values were. There was the rare outburst from her, but things always balanced out in the end. They were opposites, but the same.

And that was why they fit together so perfectly.


End file.
